Over And Over
by MidDusk
Summary: Spirits, Hollows, and Soul Reapers, what's next? Poor Kisa has enough to deal with in her life of demon slaying. And moving back to Japan brings out her buried feelings for her best friend, which makes things harder for her. Will she be okay in the end?
1. Home Sweet Freaking Home

**The first chapter to my new fic Over And Over is finally up. I hope all of my readers will like and review it at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters but I do own my oc characters.**

**Home Sweet Freaking Home**

They say home is where the heart is but I say otherwise. I say home is in the arms of the person you love most, the person you can't stop thinking about no matter how far away you are, the person you would put your life on the line for. But sometimes there's more to it like in my case my home lies in my best friend who could never return my feelings for him. Now how am I suppose to get to my home sweet home if he won't accept me into his arms? There is always the matter of losing our friendship if he found out about my growing feelings, something I couldn't bare.

* * *

"Kisa my darling angel wake up. We're finally home, our old home that is. You know not our old home in america but here in japan. Our first home remember, the one we lived in before we moved to america?" my dad rambled out in an sing song voice.

"Yes dad, I remember, it was only five years ago when we moved to America ya know." I said in an bored tone.

"Good I was just making sure you remembered our beloved house. It's been in the Kusaka family for generation after generation!" he shouted out dramicly.

"No that's the dojo out back Hiroki, the house was built after you and Kaede got married. Then you two moved in when she was expecting Sora." my grandfather pointed out.

"Ah yes I knew that dad." he said nervously.

"Liar." both me and grandpa said in unison. Then we all laughed.

People say that my family is very odd and I agree with them. My dad is a cross dresser who currently has no job. He use to work in fashion, that's why he used to cross dress but now its just out of habit. My older brother Sora was always very quiet and I have never heard him speak more than five hundred words to me my whole life and I'm fifthteen. My grandpa isn't weird but he does yell at people for no reason sometimes. My mom was the only normal one in the family besides me.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go inside, I'm tried of waiting." grandpa complained.

"Well okay then! Come on Kisa dear!" dad said happily.

"I don't want to go in dad, that is not just yet anyway. I'm not ready, I just need a little more time ya know." I said looking away from the house. I saw my dad give me a small sad smile and give his head a small nod, understanding why I didn't want to go inside the house.

"Why don't you pop into the Kurosaki's place? They'll be so happy to see you again. Did you tell Ichigo that you were moving back?" he asked and my grandfather snorted. He never liked me being friends with Ichigo.

"Nope, I wanted it to be a surprise. Knowing him hes going to flip out. God his face will be priceless. I'll be back later kay?"

"Be careful okay. I don't want to have to go to jail just to bail you out again." dad said.

"Yeah, yeah I will as long as you don't burn the house down. And I didn't do anything wrong, I just made an crappy old wall into an work of art." I pouted.

"By painting wolves on it?"

"Yeah well you can thank Emi for the inspiration."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Later!" I said running off to go see my best friend after five years of being apart.

* * *

When I reached Ichigo's place I was afraid of knocking on the door, I mean it's been five years since I last saw them in person. Sure we talk on the phone and chat online all the time but five years. Ah what the hell do I have to lose? I knocked on the door and waited.

'Maybe they aren't home.' I thought.

The door suddenly swung open and almost clocked me in the face. But that was the least of my worries since I was now being suffocated by Ichigo's dad's death hug.

"Kisa how nice to see you again! My you sure have grown into an beauitful young lady! How have you been! Where is everyone esle! We've all missed you all so much!"

"Isshin-san can't breathe." I chocked out.

"Oh I'm so sorry Kisa! Its just been way to long since I last saw you. Back then you were a cute innocent little ten year old girl."

"Pft innocent that's funny, I remember always getting me and Ichigo in so much trouble. Now please let go of me!"

He put me down and I brushed myself off. I smiled my famous smile up at Isshin and gave him a small hug.

"Feels good to finally be back. So is Ichigo here?" I asked looking around.

"No he went out with Yuzu and Karin but they should be back any minute now so why don't you come in." he said pushing me inside.

Any minute turned out to be an hour but that was okay since Isshin wouldn't quiet talking. I only got a few words in the whole conversation which was fine by me. I sounded like Sora.

"Dad we're back! Hey who is - KISA!" Ichigo yelled.

"Dang Ichigo yell any louder and you could break some glass. So how's it going?" I asked smiling.

"Kisa you're here." Ichigo said shocked.

"Er yeah Ichigo we know that."

"God its been forever since I've seen you! How the hell are you doing! What are you doing back here! When the hell did you get here! Why didn't you tell me you were coming back! Man I've missed you!" he said flipping out just like I thought he would.

"Good to see you too. We moved back since there was nothing keeping us in America." I said getting up and giving him a hug, which he returned. I had to force myself to let him go.

"So your mom's job made you guys move back?" he asked.

"No the reason we're moving back is because my mom and Sora are de-dead." I said sadly.

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" he asked shocked.

"I guess. They were killed by a terrible beast, that's all I can tell you. The funeral will be held in a few days. My dad wanted to tell you guys in person. But why don't we change the subject to something more pleasant, please. I know, lets go do something fun, like what about going to the park?"

"Um okay then if you want too."

"Yay lets go!" I said pulling him out the door.

* * *

When we reached the park I ran straight over to a tree and laid underneath it like I used to when I was little and not running around acting like an idiot. I patted the grass next to me and waited for Ichigo to sit next to me. Then I looked up at the sun shinning through the leaves above me and sighed.

"Wow I've missed this place. Hey Ichigo why so quiet?"

"I was just thinking that's all. You know you've changed, not your personalty though cause that would be an impossible thing for you to do." he said playfully.

"Hey like I would want to change anyway. It's fun being me ya know. But what about me has changed?"

"Like your style. I never thought that you'd turn into some punk goth girl. And you said that you'd never let your hair grow past your shoulders since it was a pain in the ass and an major fire hazard. But if you like it then hey."

"Tell me about."

He was right though, I did change and everyone knew it no matter how hard I tried to hide it. My long black hair now reaches my knees and my purple eyes are now always distant looking instead of full of life like they use to. I was wearing a black shirt that said 'Careful I bite' in white letters on the front, dark faded jeans with holes in the knees, black converses, black fingerless leather gloves that reach my elbows, and an silver bracelet that had different symbols on it.

"So tell me Ichigo how have things been for you?"

"Busy."

"How busy?"

"Just busy, working my ass off, things like that. What about you?" he asked.

"Same here and its only going to get harder for me from here ya know. It was easy over in America but I'm just going to have to work harder." I said.

"Kisa whatever you have to go through you don't have to go through it by yourself." he said squeezing my hand.

"Ichigo you're a really good friend ya know." I said squeezing his hand back.

Then there was an silence between us but it was an good silence in an way.

"Ichigo I want to go home." I finally said.

"Okay then get up and we'll head back."

"Ya know since you're such a good friend I was wondering if you would carry me home."

"Um no."

"Huh? Why not?" I asked pouting

"Because I don't want to. Seems like you're still lazy, you still fall asleep in class all the time?"

"Yeah but I've gotten worse, I'm always so tired like I can feel the life being drained out of me. Hey don't change the subject! Please carry me."

"No just get up and walk." he said walking away.

"Hey Ichigo come back! Come on wait up!" I yelled running after him.

* * *

By the time I got home the sun was setting. The house was casting a long shadow across the street and it reminded me how my mom would tell me and Sora stories on the front porch every afternoon when I was little. An half empty moving truck was parked out front.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Ichigo."

"Yeah." was all he said.

I walked up to the door, opened it, and stepped in. I turned around and waved goodbye to Ichigo before closing the door.

"Home sweet freaking home." I sighed. Then I let out a small laugh before going up the stairs to my old room.

* * *

**Well that's that for the first chapter. Please tell me what you think and send in reviews if you want me to continue.**


	2. So It Comes Down To This

**So It Comes Down To This**

The day of my mom and brother's funeral it was dark and gloomy and it was going to rain soon. There were a bunch of people who kept coming up to me to saying things like how sorry they were and other things like that. I just wanted them all to shut up and leave me the hell alone. It was bad enough I was going to have to watch my mom and older brother be buried in the ground, I didn't want to hear people tell me how sorry they are for me. I am so close to beating the crap out of someone.

"Kisa!" a girl's voice called out.

"Huh?" I said looking around until my eyes set on a girl waving at me.

"Kisa it's so good to see you again. I haven't heard from you in a long time. You let your hair grow out so long, you said that you were never going to let it pass your shoulders since it was an major fire hazard. I didn't know who you were until Ichigo pointed you out." she said.

"Oh Ichigo is here already? Where is he?" I asked her.

"Talking to your dad. So he's still a cross dresser huh."

'How did she know that? He isn't dressed as a girl today.' "Yeah um I'm sorry to be rude but um who are you?"

"Huh, its me Orihime."

"What, no way you're Orihime. Wow it really has been an long time then. Oh and about the hair it is an major fire hazard, over in America it caught on fire once and almost caught on fire twice. I tried cutting it but it just grows back so fast."

"Well you look good with long hair."

"Thanks. I really like that dress." I said. Orihime was wearing a black dress that barely reaches her ankles with long sleeves, and black heels. I was wearing a short black dress that reaches my knees, black wedge heels, and I had my silver bracelet.

Then Ichigo came over to us. He was wearing black pants and an black button up shirt with some of the top buttons undone. I had to admit he looked really hot in what he was wearing. He really wasn't making this easy on me.

"Wow Ichigo you clean up nice."

"You too." he said.

"I can't believe they're really gone. You don't seem that sad. What happened to them?" Orihime asked.

"Oh you should have seen me when I saw them breathe their last breaths. I cried so much, the last words my mom said was to keep moving forward and not to let their death stop me in life and to stay strong and fight. And Sora said that they both loved me and not to cry over them and that I was going to prove people wrong." I said messing with my bracelet trying to force back the tears forming in my eyes.

"Kisa. . . . ." Ichigo said quietly.

I bite my bottom lip as I try to choke back an sob from escaping my throat but I fail and start to cry even after what Sora told me. I throw my arms around Ichigo and start crying into his chest. I was a little surprised when I felt him wrap his arms around me. I felt safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt me while I was with Ichigo but I always feel that way when I'm with him. I slowly pull away from him because if I don't soon I won't be able to. When I do I notice people looking at me and giving me sad faces.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly.

"You're sorry? Why are you sorry?" he asked.

"Um I don't know. For crying? For crying on your shirt?"

"I don't care if you cry on my shirt, though I hope I never have to see you cry. You're my best friend Kisa." he said.

"Thank you Ichigo." I said smiling.

Then my dad came over with grandpa, who was glaring at Ichigo. I did not feel like him starting a fight with Ichigo right now.

"Don't you dare say a word grandpa." I hissed. All he did was nod his head and looked away from Ichigo.

"Come on Kisa, its time. Its going to start raining soon." dad said while wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay." was all I said.

* * *

After the funeral I ran home not wanting to talk to anyone. I closed my door and started listening to Something by Escape The Fate on my CD player while I changed into a short, red and black plaid skirt, a black shirt, and black heel boots. Then I logged into my favorite chat site to see if my friend Lacey was online. Lacey is demon slayer like me. Luckily she was so I went to a private chat room.

**TheBestFreakingDemonSlayer: I hate my life so much right now.**

**Rebel Girl: It'll get better so don't worry.**

**TheBestFreakingDemonSlayer: You say that. Why don't you trade places with me and then tell me how you feel. I have to deal with being back in Japan, seeing Ichigo again, the death of my mom and Sora, I have to meet my new partner tomorrow, and I have to start slaying the same day as my first day of school. Face it, my life is crappy and my new partner won't be able to replace you ya know.**

**Rebel Girl: You still feel guilty don't you? You shouldn't be, it wasn't your fault. It was ****hers****.**

**TheBestFreakingDemonSlayer: Well she is part of me. I could have stopped her but I just wasn't strong enough, she's better than me ya know.**

**Rebel Girl: Don't you dare talk like that! Don't let her get to you girl.**

**TheBestFreakingDemonSlayer: Ya know you're right but five years of her mocking me and being in the back of my head, I can't take it anymore. Things will get harder with Ichigo around. I don't like keeping things from him, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember.**

**Rebel Girl: You'll be fine. You're a lot stronger then you think. I have to go, get on live chat tonight.**

**TheBestFreakingDemonSlayer: Alright, later then.**

Then I logged off and went to sit on my bed. Soon Emi appeared next to me and she started staring at me. Emi is a black wolf with silver eyes, she is my shadow. She's not really my shadow. A shadow is what a demon slayer calls their guardian. Shadows have two forms, one is animal and the other is human.

"What are you looking at?" I said.

"A depressed Kisa. I don't like seeing milady upset." she said.

"I okay just really tired. It's been a long day, to bad it's not over yet."

Then Emi jumped on my bed and laid her head on my lap.

"What do you think you're doing? Dogs aren't allowed on the furniture." I said petting her head.

"If you look at me you can clearly see that I am a wolf, not a dog. I should be treated with respect." she said.

"Yeah okay, whatever floats your boat Emi." I said.

I leaned against my head board and closed my eyes as You Decide by Fireflight ft. Josh Brown. I started singing along with it. Then I saw the images of my older brother and mom laying dead on the ground. Lacey was right though, I was still guilty. I felt like it was my fault that they died. And it was, I could have stopped her. The sudden noise of my door opening almost dragged me out of my thoughts . I opened my eyes and stopped singing to find Emi gone and Ichigo and Orihime standing at my door. Seeing Ichigo was all I needed to snap out of my depressing thoughts.

"Wow Kisa you have a beautiful singing voice." Orihime said.

"Thanks."

"So what are you doing?" Ichigo asked me.

"Just sitting here, singing along with one of my favorite songs, and thinking." I said.

"Well ain't that just boring. Why don't we all go do something fun? You need it." he said.

"Like what?"

"Anything, just name it. I don't think that a funeral should welcome you back."

"We can have a movie night or something." Orihime suggested.

"Yeah a movie sounds like fun, but tomorrow okay?" I said.

"Yeah."

"Well you must be tired so we'll leave you alone. See you tomorrow Kisa." Orihime said.

"Orihime go ahead." Ichigo said.

"Oh okay."

After she left Ichigo started looking around my room.

"What?"

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

'How could he have heard us? We weren't talking that loud.' "Huh?" I asked.

"I heard you talking to someone."

"I was on the phone."

"No you weren't. Right before you started singing there was a girl talking to you. I could hear her as clear as I'm talking to you."

"My phone was on speaker."

"Kisa you can't lie to me. What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Yeah and I'm not a-" he started to say.

"A what? And what are you hiding my dear Ichigo?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'll see you tomorrow okay Kisa." he sighed.

"Alright."

I waited until until I saw him walk down the street before I moved again.

"So it comes down to this huh Ichigo." I said to myself while coming up with a plan.


	3. New Pains In The Ass

**Wow, it's been a long time since I've updated anything. Well I hope you enjoy the new capter and sorry for the long wait.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Bleach.**

* * *

**New Pains In The Ass**

I was laying on my floor bored out of my mind while I listened to All Around Me by Flyleaf. I was on lock down. When Ichigo left, I got so upset about us lying to each other that I started arguing with my dad and grandpa so this is the result. I was only lying to Ichigo so that I could keep him safe but what would Ichigo have to keep hidden from me? I'm his best friend so that just makes it hurt even more.

"Kisa get your butt down here!" my dad hollered at me.

"I'm grounded remember, I can't leave my room!" I hollered back at him.

"Well then you can leave your room because I said so!"

"Nope, the only way you can get me to leave my room is if you let me hang out with Ichigo and the others later! It's the rules ya know!"

"Fine, just get down here right now!"

I was downstairs, standing next to my dad with a smile on my face in under fifteen seconds. My plan about using the rules against him had worked. I look over at the door and see a guy who had dark, curly ,brown hair and dark blue eyes standing next to it. He also had an eagle that had red eyes on his right shoulder.

"You're Kisa? For someone with such an high slayer rank and being my superior, I didn't expect someone so . . . . . " he started saying. He sounded really sophisticated, as if he came from a rich family.

"So awesome, beautiful, perfect, did I already say awesome?" I said grinning.

"I was going to say immature and appartently full of yourself." he said.

"Ouch, that hurt ya know." I said mockingly while placing my hand over my heart.

He just gave an weird look and glared at me. His eagle did the same thing.

"Okay then what do you what? If I'm mistaken you weren't suppose to meet me until tomorrow." I said.

"Let me introduce ourselves, my name is Kenta Kimura and this is Riku." he said.

"Um its a pleasure." Riku said with a deep voice.

"Emi come meet the new pain in the ass." I said.

"They don't look like they could keep up with us." Emi said.

"I not too sure about that. Now what do you need?" I asked them.

"Where can we go to discuss our work in private?" Kenta asked.

"Lets go to the dojo. Follow me." I said.

Inside the dojo, grandpa was sparing with his shadow Mori. Mori is an big, old, brown boar. He has an red patch over his right eye, his left eye is going blind, and his tusks were yellow.

"Grandpa, Mori we need the dojo for a few." I said.

"Okay." was all they said as they left.

'Wow no questions this time.' I thought.

"So whats our mission?" Emi asked.

While sitting in front of me, Kenta reached into his jacket and pulled out an file folder and handed it to me. I opened it and saw seven profiles on different demons, all of them were girls. I spreaded them out on the floor so that I could take all of them.

"The information on them falls a bit short. The only thing that is really useful that it says that they are extremely powerful and what they do. So we're dealing element demons, is that it?" I said still reading the mission paper.

"Well if you read the paper it tells you that they're the element demons. If you find any other demon with the power to control any of the elements they got it from them. We'll still have to take on other missions while we do this one. It'll be a lot of work, do you think you'll be able to handle it?" Kenta asked.

"The real question is can you handle it? I know that this is going to be a walk in park. And I'm pretty sure that you'll see some true power clashing against each other." I said smirking.

Kenta's eyes widened and then he glared at me and left quickly but Riku stayed behind.

"Please excuse him, he's just upset that his superior happens to be two years younger than him." Riku said.

"It's okay. I went a bit too far by teasing him like that ya know." I said smiling.

"You say ya know a lot." he said.

"It's been said." both me and Emi said.

"I have one question before I leave, what is surrounding this dojo?"

"It's a barrier that my many greats grandpa made. It makes sure that nobody without a shadow can enter without permission from a Kusaka. Its completely sound proof for training and while we're in here we can sense anyone on the outside of the barrier all the way to the front of the house. It also stays locked until someone with Kusaka blood in them unlocks it. From the outside you can't see in either." I said.

"That's interesting, I must leave now." he said disappearing.

"Well this is just great. What am I suppose to tell Ichigo? It'll be hard to make this up." I mumbled to myself.

I left the dojo and went into my and laid on my bed while I waited for Ichigo to pick up his cell.

"Kisa?" I heard Ichigo ask.

"Ichigo I have some bad news, I'm going to have to bail on you guys tonight. Something important has come up and I'm going to be kind of busy for awhile so its going to knida hard to make it up to you guys, but I will make it up. On Ichigo I'm so so sorry." I said.

"Hey don't worry about, if something came up, something came up. It can't be helped." he said.

"Oh thank you so much. Are we still going to be walking to school together?" I asked.

"Of course." he said.

"Again thanks Ichigo, you really are the bestest friend in the world ya know." I said making him laugh.

"Thanks Kisa." he said.

"I have to go, so I'll see you tomorrow then." I said.

"Yeah, bye Kisa."

"Bye." I said before I hung up.

'God I'm so tired.' I thought before going to sleep.

Later that night I was getting ready to go out slaying. Our slaying uniforms were a dark red cloak that reaches our ankles with a black symbol that was made of four comma marks that made a circle on the back. The sleeves reaches our wrists. We also have to wear black leather gloves, black boots, a red ruby pendent, in the shape of the slayers mark, that lets us know that a demon is close and points the way to them, and any clothing to wear under our cloaks. My uniform is a bit different though. Mine barely reaches my knees, my sleeves are ripped off so that they barely leave my shoulders, my gloves are fingerless and barely reach my elbows, my boots barely reaches my knees. I always wear a black tube top that shows a bit of my stomach and black shorts. I don't have to worry about being cold because our cloaks, gloves, and boots are really warm and we're almost always fighting and running anyways. I rushed downstairs and into the kitchen where my dad was making me something to eat for when I get back. Grandpa was standing by the fridge and tossed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks grandpa, its hot out tonight." I said.

"I want you to be careful now, Kisa. I want to see you come home safe, alright." my dad said sternly.

"Ready to kick some demon ass?" Emi said while smirking.

"I'm always ready." I said.

"Ha, you said that when that one demon kicked your ass all over the place back in Florida." Emi said laughing.

"Oh shut up, lets just go." I said while pushing her out the back door.

We meet up with Kenta and Riku a few minutes later. As soon Kenta say me his face went all red with anger.

"You're late and what happened to your uniform!" Kenta yelled at me.

"Ya know you really should chill out. Theres nothing wrong with my uniform and theres nothing that says I can't personalize my uniform." I told him.

All he did was glare at me and I glared back at him. Suddenly our pendents started to glow and point to the right of us. When we looked we saw two demons holding each others hands. The first on was wearing a white and light purple dress that reached her knees with light purple sandals. She had light purplish silver hair that reached the ground, which was put up in a side ponytail with a big white flower on the other side of her head, gray eyes and she was holding a silver staff with peacock feathers coming out the top. The second one was wearing a light green tube top, dark green shorts, and dark green ribbons wrapped around her feet. She had bright green hair that was pulled into spiky pig tails so that they looked small wings and dark green eyes.

"Look sister, we've found a pair of slayers." the one in green said happily.

"So we have. I am Ayu and this is my younger sister Sayaka. We are two of the seven Osada Sisters, but you already know that don't you slayers." the one in white, Ayu, stated.

"Yeah we know who you are, just a shame that you don't know who we are before we kick your ass." I said.

"What are you doing? These two could have been taken down by now." Kenta whispered to me.

"Just shut up and be on your guard okay Kenta." I told him.

"Ayu, can we kill them now?" Sayaka asked with a cruel smile on her face.

"Of course we can Sayaka dear. Start up some of your winds to help me while I show you how to properly fight." Ayu said while glowing.

"Everyone get ready!" I yelled as made my sword appear just in time to block an powerful attack from Ayu.

I stayed on my feet as strong winds started blowing making my hair blow all over the place as I kept blocking Ayu's energy blasts. Kenta was having a hard time staying in place so he had his sword stuck in the ground and he held on to it. Riku was in his human form and was standing behind Kenta so that he wouldn't be blown away. Emi had her claws dug into the ground, had her teeth bared, and was growling. Riku's human form was a man in his early twenties who had straight dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, his eyes are still red, had huge dark brown wings, the whole lower half of his body was covered in feathers with the exception of his feet which were bird claws, and his chest and arms were bare.

"I have had enough of this. It's time to get serious." I said as I slashed the air with my sword, causing the wind to stop.

I was in front of Ayu in a matter of seconds and I swung my sword at her but I was a little bit too late because she was able to move behind me. She went to attack me but I spun around and slashed my sword into her right shoulder. When she started screaming I dug my sword out of her shoulder and shoved it into the middle of her chest which silenced her screams. As soon as I pulled my sword out of her chest her body fell to the ground and Sayaka started screaming and made the winds blow even harder than they were before.

"Ayu! You bitch, what have you done!" she screamed at me.

"I was simply doing my job. Don't get all upset over this, you're about to join her." I said while pointing my sword at her.

"You dare talk to me like that! You're getting on my nerves!" she yelled at me while glaring at Kenta.

"Hey, I'm over here ya know." I said nervously. All she did was sneer at me.

"One of you is going to die here and now!" she said while charging at Kenta and making the winds even stronger.

'She's changed targets!' I thought surprised.

I thought that she was going to come after me since I killed her sister. When she was only a yard away from Kenta, who was still having trouble because of the winds, I ran in front of him and held out my sword. When she held out her hands I decided to attack.

"Fire." I called out.

As soon as I said that my sword turned an reddish color along with one of the symbols on my bracelet. Suddenly there was a wall of fire in front of us. All you could hear was screaming from Sayaka and the roaring of flames from my sword. When the screaming and winds stopped I made the flames disappear only to see Sayaka holding her burnt hands and sending us, or more likely me, death glares full of hate and rage.

"This isn't over yet slayers! Be prepared for my return!" she yelled at us before she flew off.

Kenta went to follow her but I stopped him.

"What are you doing Kisa? She's getting away." he said, still trying to get past me.

"Leave her, now is not the time to go after her. Call up the Clan and tell them that we've took care of one of the demons and we need a cleaning team. I'll go ahead and start fixing things up." I said while looking at the scorched ground.

"Alright." he said.

After a few minutes the cleaning team arrived along with the captain of our area. Shes an old woman with silver hair and brown eyes and her name is Jun.

"You both did really well for your first time working together and on such short notice." Jun said.

"But one of them got away and Kisa did all the work. Sayaka's winds were to strong for me to handle. I don't deserve any credit for any of this." Kenta said.

"That may be so but you didn't run and you're still alive ya know, that counts for something." I said.

"I couldn't have said that better myself Kisa. Why don't you two head on home and let the cleaners finish things up here." Jun said smiling.

"Thank you captain." we both said at the same time.

Things were quiet on the way back to our houses, that is until Kenta started being nosey.

"Kisa how were you able to kill Ayu so quickly? You moved faster than any human could and all that power you showed. You were able to stand against Sayaka's winds when I wasn't able to. No human could have done that but how were you able to?" he asked.

"You weren't inform?" I asked surprised.

"About what?" he asked.

"That sly old hag! She thinks that I'll tell you myself but I'm never going to tell anyone else ever again!" I yelled and then ran off.

I was home in under twenty seconds and I slammed the front door shut knowing that my dad and grandpa was still up just waiting for me to get back from my first mission here.

"What's wrong?" my dad asked.

"I hate her dad, I hate her so much. Shes ruined my life." I said sadly.

"I know sweetie. We hate her as much as you do but shes kept you alive so many times. Why don't you go ahead and go to bed, you have to start school in the morning." my dad said while hugging me.

"Alright." was all I said.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter. Like it, hate it, just tell me what you think in your reviews. Also I want you to vote on who should do my disclaimer from now on. Just go to my profile and vote.**


	4. First Day

**First of all I'm not dead, I'm just a horrible person. I haven't been on in such a long time, let alone work on anything cause I've been so busy. I've been so tired that when I get home and finish everything that needs to be done I go to sleep. Hopefully this will make up for the long wait. I'm looking for a beta reader who will be willing to go over any of my fics let me know because I'm having little luck finding one myself.**

**Disclaimer: I, MidDusk, do not own Bleach, only my OCs.**

* * *

**First Day**

I was looking at myself in my mirror and grimaced. The school uniform looked terrible on me. Suddenly my window burst open and a strong wind blew into my room. I closed my window and looked outside. The wind was blowing so hard that the trees were bending. I sighed knowing that this was going to be a long day. I made my way downstairs to find my dad crying.

"Whats wrong dad?" I asked worried.

"I'm going to miss you!" he exclaimed.

"Thats it? You had me worried there for a second. I'll be home after school ya know." I said.

"My little girl is leaving me!" he cried some more and started hugging me.

"I'm only going to school! Get off of me! Grandpa, don't just stand there, help me!" I yelled.

"Oh look I think someone is at the door." he said and left me.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Grandpa come back!" I yelled at him.

I tried to go after him but my dad had me in a death like grip. I thought he was going to hug me forever until Grandpa came back with Ichigo. He let go of me and latched onto him.

"Oh Ichigo stop her! Don't let my little Kisa leave me!" he cried some more.

"Um Hiroki-san?" Ichigo said confused.

"Dad let him go, we're going to be late." I said.

My dad stopped crying and grinned. I gave him a weird look.

"Have a nice day you two." he said in a sing song voice.

"You're so bipolar!" I yelled at him.

We left after that and I was mumbling until we got to the end of the street. We reached the stop sign and Ichigo started laughing. I gave him a look but he just kept laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"It's good to have you back Kisa, things just haven't been the same since you left. You're hair looks funny with the wind blowing it around like this." he said, laughing.

"You're weird." I said.

"I hang out with you don't I?" he said.

"That's not funny." I said, smiling.

"Then why are you smiling?" he asked.

"Ichigo!" a girl with black hair called out from behind us.

"Hey Rukia!" Ichigo said, smiling.

The Rukia girl now stood in front of us. She smiled at me before bowing slightly in respect.

"Hi my name is Rukia Kuchiki. I'm a friend of Ichigo's." she said.

"And I'm Kisa Kusaka." I said bowing.

"I've heard alot of good things about you from Ichigo. He talks about you all the time." she said.

"Really?" I asked, smiling.

"As much as I love chatting I think that we should get to school before we're late. This wind is getting kind of harsh." Ichigo said.

He looked away from us and started walking. If I didn't know any better I would have said that he was blushing. Rukia and I quickly followed behind him.

"Yes the wind is rather strong today isn't it?" Rukia said.

"Strong? I've never seen the wind like this before." Ichigo said.

When we arrived at school the wind suddenly blew harder and Sayaka appeared in front of the door and disappeared in an blink of an eye. When she was gone the wind stopped completely.

"Did you see that?" Rukia asked.

"See what? I didn't see anything." I lied.

"Did you see anything Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"I'm not sure." he said.

"I think we need to get to class before we're late." I said, opening the door for them.

"That was just weird." Rukia mumbled.

The bell rung and everyone walked into their class while I walked to the office to find out where my class was. Luckily I had the same class as Ichigo and everyone else. The teacher told me to take the seat behind Rukia and began a boring day of lessons. When I thought that I was going to die from being bored the bell rang meaning that it was time for lunch. I listened to everyone talking around me while I layed my head down on the lunch table.

"Hey are you okay Kisa?" Orihime asked.

"Yea just really tired." I said yawning.

"What, has the life already been sucked out of you because you're learning? I thought that you would have lasted a bit longer than lunch." Ichigo said playfully.

"I had a hard time falling asleep last night." I lied.

After I got home last night and went to bed I sleep like a rock.

"You were just nervous I bet." Rukia said.

"Kind of." I said.

I lifted my head off the table and saw Kenta sitting at a table by himself, picking at his food. The table behind him was full of girls who kept looking at him and blushing.

"I'll be right back." I said.

I walked over to Kenta and sat in front of him. He gave me a annoyed look and I smiled back at him.

"What do you want Kusaka?" he asked.

"Now is that any way to talk to your superior Kenta?" I asked.

"No its not, please forgive me for my rude behavior." he forced out.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not going to make you be nice to me. But when we're working I do expect you to push your feelings aside and listen to me so that we can get the job done and so that you won't die. I've already lost a great partner once, I don't want to lose another one." I said.

"Your brother." he said quietly.

"Yea, that mission was going perfectly too ya know." I said.

"What happened?" he asked.

"The demon made a very bad mistake. He made me mad and I lost control, my brother called back up but it wasn't enough." I said.

"The backup was your mother." he said.

"She was the first to come. By the time the others came it was to late. My mother and brother were already dead and Lacey was injured badly." I said.

"How could you do that to your own family?" he asked shocked.

"It wasn't me in control." I said.

"But it doesn't make sense." he said.

"It doesn't have to make sense yet." I said.

"But-" he started to say.

"End of discussion. Lets move on to the next matter. Sayaka showed up in front of the school this morning. Rukia Kuchiki saw her but I not sure if anyone else did. We take her out later today. We also have two new missions to do as well. One involves taking out a minor and the other is living in our world without its passport so we have to do something about that. I think we can get it done way faster it we each take one mission each so I'll take the second one while you handle the minor." I said.

Okay the passport thing should be explained. A demon with a passport are allowed to live in the human world as long as they don't cause trouble. Only demons with human traits, like being able to talk or, can gain a passport. Then people from the Clan help them hide their true forms and find jobs. A minor is a demon who's just like an animal. They can't talk and run on instict, they're more like pests.

"What? Why do I have to be the one to do it?" he asked.

"Oh and do something about your fangirls, they're glaring at me." I said, getting up.

"That's unfair, you can't do that." he said, standing up and glaring at me.

"I just did." I said smirking.

I mentally laughed as I went back to Ichigo and the others. I was going to give him all the hard work for a little while just to mess with him. I grinned as I sat down with the others.

"What was all that about?" Ichigo asked.

"I just had a few things to discuss with him thats all." I said.

"How do you know Kenta Kimura?" Orihime asked.

"I met him the other day." I said.

"I don't like him." Ichigo said.

"I feel the same way." Rukia said.

"Why?" I asked.

"There's something about him that I just don't like." he said.

The bell rang again signaling that it was time to go back to class. Yet again I was begining to think I was going to die of boredom. I couldn't have been happier when it was time to leave. Well I could have been if the wind wasn't acting up again.

"Man what is up with the wind today?" Ichigo asked.

"It is weird isn't? It's like it just picked up where it picked off at when we went inside." Rukia said.

"Kisa." Kenta said from behind me.

"Oh hey Kenta, what's up?" I asked.

"Can I talk to you alone please?" Kenta asked.

"Yea sure. I'll be right back you guys." I said.

Kenta pulled me away from everyone else and would have kept pulling me if I wouldn't have stopped him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Riku found her. We have to hurry." he said.

"Go on ahead, I'll meet you there okay." I said.

"How will you do that?" he asked.

"Emi knows your scent, she can find you anywhere here in the city." I said.

"Alright, hurry up though." he said before taking off.

I walked over to Ichigo and the others. They were all looking at me.

"What did he want?" Ichigo asked.

"Nothing really, his mom knows my dad thats all." I said.

"Oh okay, well then lets get going." he said.

"Actually I need to go do something real quick but I'll met you at your house so that we can do some homework. Is that okay?" I asked.

"Yea sure." he said, giving me a small smile.

I watched them walk away before I started walking in the opposite direction. I made sure that no one was around when I called Emi.

"Emi find Kenta and Riku now." I said.

"Yes milady, I've already on a lock on their scent. Follow me." she said, running off.

"Right." I said, following her.

* * *

I followed Riku all the way to an old junk yard to see Sayaka standing on top of an old car, glaring at Riku and me.

"Go away, you're not the ones I want. I want the girl. She killed my sister and burned me! I want her dead!" she yelled.

"Sorry but you'll just have to settle with me for now." I said.

"I guess I will." she said.

She lifted her hand and a huge sword appeared in it. She smirked at me before charging at me. I made my sword appear just in time to block her attack. I raised my sword at her but she was suddenly behind me. Luckily I was able to block her attack again. Then she started swinging her sword in a blind rage. Each swing she made was faster and stronger than the last. Soon enough she knocked my sword out of my hands and knocked me down to the ground. Riku would have helped but he couldn't do much with the wind blowing as strong as it was.

"You're weak slayer." Sayaka hissed.

She raised her sword and I closed my eyes, waiting for her sword to come down on me. When I felt no pain I opened my eyes to see Kisa's sword blocking Sayaka's.

"That's enough. Are you alright Kenta?" Kisa asked quietly.

"Ye-yeah." I said.

Kisa threw Sayaka back into the old car she was standing on earlier with her sword. She struggled to get back up which made Kisa smile. Then she turned to me and held out her hand. I looked at for a bit before I let her help me up.

"Emi stay by Riku. He's at a disavantage with the wind so he can't fly." Kisa said.

"Yes milady." Emi said.

"Kenta I want you to give the final blow okay. I'll tell you when to stirke." Kisa said.

"Alright." I said.

"You're done for girl." Sayaka said.

"Bring it." Kisa said raising her sword.

"Where did you get that bracelet! That doesn't belong to you!" Sayaka yelled.

"It's mine now, get over it." Kisa said.

They both charged at each other but Kisa was stronger. Sayaka however wasn't going down without a fight. Every time Kisa would force her back she would charge back at her. It was amazing how the two fought, graceful yet deadly. Their swords clashing against each other sent out energy waves strong enough to keep me in my place. I've heard from other slayers about Kisa and how powerful she is but I never thought that she would be this strong.

"You look tired, have you had enough?" Kisa asked.

"Not a chance." Sayaka said.

"Too bad. Air." Kisa said.

Kisa spun her sword around above her head once, causing the wind to spin around her. Then she pointed it to a pile of junk, sending the wind that way and making the pile fall. The wind stopped and Sayaka looked pissed. I saw that Kisa's sword and one of the smybols on her braclet glow a whitish color.

"You can't do that!" Sayaka screamed.

"I sure as hell can." Kisa said, giving her the finger.

Kisa touched her sword to the ground and smirked.

"Earth." she said as her sword and another one of the smybols on her bracelet started glowing an earthy color.

She slammed her sword into the ground in front of Sayaka, who had jumped out of the way. Sayaka started to smirk but stopped when she saw Kisa smirking. Suddenly huge spikes came from the ground and two struck Sayaka, pinning her from where she was in the air. Sayaka screamed in pain as we wacthed her blood slowly pour down the rocky spikes.

"Kenta strike her down, the spikes won't hold up for much longer." Kisa said clamly and panting a bit.

I raised my sword and swung it across her chest. Blood splattered against my shirt and part of Kisa's. She didn't seem to be as phased by it like I was. I called a cleaning team and they came as quickly as they could. While they cleaned up our mess I talked to Kisa.

"So." I started saying.

"So what?" Kisa asked.

"Are you going to tell me how you were able to do all of that?" I asked.

She sighed and held up her wrist, showing off her bracelet. As I took a closer I saw that the four charm smybols were demon smybols for earth, air, fire, and water.

"Where the hell did you get this!" I asked.

"It won't come off, we've tried everything." she whined, holding her wrist out in front of me.

I tried to moved it off her wrist but it forced itself back in its place everytime.

"How are you able to use it? Humans aren't able to use demon objects." I said confused.

She sighed again and made a pouty face. She lifted her shirt up and showed me a tattoo that chained all the way around her back twice and up to the back of her neck with demon smybols. It was used for sealing very strong demons. I've seen them before on objects but never on a person and I've never seen one like this before.

"Her name is Mujona and she is a very dangerous demon." Kisa said, pulling her shirt back down.

"H-how did this happen?" I asked.

"When I was ten she attacked us head on. She was planning to steal this bracelet but she nearly destoried base in the process. The bracelet forced itself on my wrist and she attacked me but Jun was trying to seal her away in some box but I told her seal her in me." Kisa said quietly.

"Why?" I asked just as quietly as her.

"Because I realized that the seal they were going use wasn't strong enough and I'd read some where that seals used with humans were stronger. I was lucky too since Jun knew how to use human seals. It hurt a lot and it was hard to control her at first. She's aways in the back on my mind, mocking and taunting me. And when I get really hurt or pissed off she takes over and that hurts me even more ya know. The feeling that she's in control and I'm not, watching her use my body to destroy while I have to stand by and watch because I can't do anything to stop her. I hate it, I hate it so much." Kisa said.

"Then why did you let Jun do this to you?" I asked.

"Because once I saw all the damage she had caused I wanted to stop her. After Jun finished the seal I knew I had done the right thing. And thanks to Mujona I've been able to heal faster and I'm stronger which has kept me alive." Kisa said.

"How come I didn't know any of this?" I asked.

"Only a handful of people know. Well I need to tend to my last mission for today as should you. Guess I'll see you later Kenta, Emi lets go." Kisa said running off.

As I watched her run off I felt a new feeling for her grow in the pit of my stomach. I knew I had gained a new type of respect for her. I smiled to myself and walked off to catch this minor.

* * *

**Well did that make up for the really long wait? Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Oh and please check out my poll and vote on who should do my disclaimers. I will be updating more because summer is here so until next time.**


End file.
